


Skasha's Assorted Ficlets

by Skasha



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, Garrett Hawke / Anders, M/M, handers - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, slightly smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skasha/pseuds/Skasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets that go bump in the night and other assorted madness. Tags will get updated as stories get added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skasha's Assorted Ficlets

Summary: Garrett and Anders return from Chateau Haine tired but no worse for wear. Garrett though has been thinking about something Anders said.

 

Author's note: I saw the "Signs of Affection: Romance Prompt Meme" on Tumblr and wanted to do one of the prompts. Then this happened. :D

Inspired by this banter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QudosAmRyoc

 

beginning of Act 3, after Mark of the Assassin

Garrett rolled his shoulders a few times to work the kinks out of the muscles as he and Anders walked through the Hightown market. Fenris wandered off in the direction of his mansion with a mutter about wine and a vague wave to Garrett. Even with the trek back to Kirkwall the rogue was still tense from the buisness with Tallis. He needed to relax, Garrett glanced at Anders, they both did really. It was late afternoon and most of the stalls were starting to pack up for the night. Garrett saw a glint of silver and paused.

It was a costume jewelry stand. One of the first things tourist or families with small children would stop at. The booth had small cheaply made charms, and rolls of cheaply made chains of varying thickness where you could pull it off like yarn off a spindle till it came to the length you wanted. The vendor would then snap the chain at the desired length for the customer, add the charm and the fasteners, and hand it off to the paying customer with a smile. Garrett felt his lips curl and hurried Anders back to the Hawke estate.

He left the mage soaking in the sunken tub in the bathroom and left with a promise of buying something for dinner from the market seeing how Orana hadn't known they would come home a day early and had only made dinner for herself as Bodahn and Sandal had gone out for the evening. His first stop however was the costume jewelry stand. The vendor was taken aback that Garrett wanted to buy an entire roll of the thickest chain (thick for jewelry at least) the vendor tried to encourage him to get 'real' chains from a merchant that did that sort of thing. The longer the conversation went the more Garrett felt the heat rising in his cheeks till something clicked for the vendor. The portly man paused and both his eyebrows went up before he let out a small guffaw and finally (finally) sold Garrett the spool of chain.

Garrett left a freshly roasted quail, loaf of bread, and a bottle of wine on a counter in the kitchen before going up the steps on the stairs two at a time. Anders was busy at the writing desk on his manifesto, which wasn't that surprising, but it was a testament to how tired the blond was that he didn't hear Garrett come in till the rogue came up behind him and placed the spool of chain on the desk beside him.

Anders tilted his head back, “What-?” Garrett leaned down and kissed the mage on the tip of the nose smiling. Anders chuckled and pulled Garrett down for a proper upside-down kiss. “Taking up jewelry making love?”

Garrett came out from behind him and turned to lean against the desk still very close to him, his pants leg just barely brushing against Anders. The mage leaned back in the chair with a quirked eyebrow. “I just happened to remember something you said when we were traipsing around Chateau Haine. About that fantasy of yours and chains... And that got me thinking...” The rogue bit his lip trying to hold back a grin.

“Oh really." Anders gaze flicked the the desk and back. "The one where you wanted to find a better use for the chains?” His eyes were half lidded, he tugged Garrett forward and the rogue smoothly straddled his lap, both of them were already half hard.

“Mmhm. I was thinking, it sounded like a nice story. Such a nice story that maybe we should reenact it.” He leaned in close and breathed the last word across Anders' lips, “Privately.”


End file.
